


Who We Are

by mRIA



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult!Dipper Pines, Adult!Gideon Gleeful, Adult!Mabel Pines, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, human!bill cipher
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mRIA/pseuds/mRIA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach 8 Jahren eines einigermaßen ruhigen Lebens scheint ein alter Bekannter der Zwillinge wieder aufgetaucht zu sein. Er hat sich ziemlich verändert und scheint einen neuen Plan zu verfolgen. Wird Dipper herausfinden, was der Dämon im Schilde führt? Und wird er seine eigenen Ängste hinter sich lassen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wiedersehen macht Freu(n)de

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste veröffentlichte Fanfiktion!  
> Was ich mir dabei gedacht habe? Nix!
> 
> Allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass der Text VOR ,,The Last Mabelcorn” entstanden ist und dadurch Unstimmigkeiten eventuell vorhanden sind. Ich hatte nicht wirklich den Drang dazu, alles nochmal umzuschreiben, deswegen der Hinweis.
> 
> Kritik sowie Anmerkungen zu Schreibfehlern ist gern gesehen.
> 
> Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen! 
> 
> Eure Ria <3

Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. Da war er wieder, dieser eine Traum, der Dipper schon seit Tagen quälte. Langsam verschwand auch der Verdacht, dass Cipher etwas mit dieser Sache zutun hätte. Er war zwar ein Traumdämon und hatte schon oft mit Dipper's Träumen gespielt, aber hasste er ihn so sehr, dass er ihm immer wieder diesen schrecklichen Traum aufhetzen musste? Dipper richtete sich in seinem Bett auf und schaute zu Mabel hinüber, welche friedlich schlief. Eine Weile verging und er entschloss sich aufzustehen und sich auf der Dachterasse niederzulassen. Es war schwül, aber ein kalter Hauch, der ab und zu vorbeikam, frischte die Situation etwas auf. Dipper blätterte in seinem Journal und suchte vergeblich nach Hinweisen auf immer wiederkehrende Träume. Erfolglos klappte er das Buch zu, steckte es unter seine Westen und ging etwas weiter in den Wald hinein.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

Angekommen an einem See saß eine große und schlanke Gestalt mit einem Auge, welches Bills sehr ähnelte, auf dem Mantel am Ufer und schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Generell ähnelte die Gestalt Bill. Sie hatte ausschließlich gelbe und schwarze Sachen an, kurzes blond-gelbes Haar mit einem kleinen angesteckten Zylinder und neben ihm lag ein Gehstock. Kein Zweifel, das war er. Aber wieso hatte er eine andere Gestalt angenommen? Was hatte er hier verloren? Und was hatte er bloß vor?

 

Gerade als Dipper wieder gehen wollte, kam eine Bemerkung von der Gestalt: ,,Vollmond! Viele können an solchen Abenden gar nicht schlafen, gehörst du etwa du etwa auch dazu, Pinetree?”

Das war wohl das letzte und beste Argument, welches seine Vermutung bestätigte. Es gab nämlich nur einen, der ihn so nannte. ,,Also...hehe...naja”, stotterte der Junge vor sich hin, denn er wusste nicht, was die Folgen seiner Entdeckung sein könnten.

,,Seit wann so schüchtern? So kenne ich dich gar nicht.” Bill stand auf, drehte sich um und lächelte Dipper mit seinem mörderischen Grinsen an.

,,Ich brauchte etwas frische Luft und wollte eigentlich auch gerade wieder gehen. Man sieht sich!”, antwortete er und begann auch schon die Heimreise. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn plötzlich stand Bill vor ihm.

,,Haben wir es denn etwa so eilig, mein lieber Pinetree?”, ließ Bill nicht locker.

,,Ich habe gerade keine Zeit für deine Psychospielchen und auch genug andere Probleme ohne dich.”, entgegnete er und ging weiter. Als er jedoch merkte, dass Bill nicht nachkam, was er eigentlich erwartete, drehte er sich um.

Er stand noch da, lächelte und winkte dem Jungen hinterher. ,,Na gut, dann sag Bescheid, wenn du wieder Zeit hast.”, rief Bill, bevor er im Dunklen des Waldes verschwand.

,,Was war das?!”, dachte Dipper, bevor auch er beschloss, endlich nach Hause zu gehen um dann zu realisieren, was eigentlich gerade passiert war.

 

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

 

Am nächsten Morgen saß Dipper unkonzentriert auf seinem Stuhl und rutschte hin und her. Mabel bemerkte es sofort und hakte nach: ,,Hey Dip Dip, was ist los? Schlecht geschlafen? War Vollmond, nicht wahr?”

Im gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er das Wort ,,Vollmond” hörte. Es erinnerte ihn an gestern Abend, an diesen komischen Vorfall mit Bill, den er Mabel am liebsten sofort erzählen wollte. Es gab nur ein Problem: weder Stanley, noch Stanford sollte etwas davon erfahren und beide saßen am Tisch. 

,,Ähm, ja, das wird's gewesen sein.”, sagte er, schob seinen Teller zur Seite und wollte aufstehen, als ihn Mabel am Arm packte. 

,,Alles okay?”, fragte sie besorgt. 

,,Es ist nichts.”, antwortete er, bückte sich runter zu ihr und fügte noch flüsternd hinzu: ,,Ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen, wir treffen uns in unserem Zimmer.” 

Nach diesen Worten verschwand er nach oben. Nachdem Mabel aufgegessen und den Abwasch erledigt hatte, verschwand auch sie nach oben, wo Dipper schon wartete.

,,Also Bro Bro, was haste denn auf'n Herzen?”, fragte Mabel. 

,,Ich bin gestern Abend ein bisschen spazieren gegangen im Wald...” 

,,Im Wald?”, unterbrach Mabel. 

,,Ja, im Wald.”, fuhr Dipper fort und guckte dabei ernst zu Mabel hinüber, welche über's ganze Gesicht strahlte, da sie höchstwahrscheinlich an etwas anderes, an etwas zweideutiges, dachte. ,,Und du glaubst nicht, wen ich da getroffen habe!” 

,,Urgh, Dipper! Das will ich eventuell nicht wissen.”, unterbrach sie erneut. 

,,Und eventuell würde ich gerne ausreden.” Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte Dipper noch einmal an. ,,Ich wollte mir etwas die Beine vertreten und ging in den Wald. Als ich an einem See ankam, saß dort eine etwas seltsame Gestalt, an die du dich bestimmt noch erinnern könntest. ” 

,,Der Gestaltenwandler?” 

,,Noch schlimmer! Bill saß dort und starrte in den Himmel!” Mabel guckte ihn ahnungslos. 

,,Bill...wer war nochmal Bill?” 

,,Bill Cipher!” Dipper formte mit seinen Händen ein Dreieck und tat diese dann vor seinem linken Auge. 

,,Oh Dip, Bill haben wir jetzt seit gut 8 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und ich denke auch, dass der freiwillig nicht wiederkommt.", sagte Mabel trocken.

Einerseits hatte sie vollkommen recht. Wir waren jetzt 8 lange Jahre nicht mehr in Gravity Falls gewesen, hatten inzwischen die Schule beendet und die Mystery Shack übernommen. Warum sollte Bill uns, eigentlich ja nur mich, so freundlich Willkommen heißen? Andererseits bezweifle ich, dass ich das nur geträumt hatte oder getäuscht wurde. In Gedanken versunken begann Mabel ihn mit Stickern, welche sie noch immer liebte, vollzukleben.

,,Ich sollte dieser Sache unbedingt nachgehen!” gab Dipper bekannt.

,,Tu das...”, antwortete Mabel abwesend, weil sie überlegte, wo sie denn das leuchtende Herz hinkleben sollte. Doch bevor sie noch einen geeigneten Ort finden konnte, stand Dipper auf, fuchtelte in seinem Gesicht herum um alle Sticker abzubekommen und verschwand durch die Tür in den Wald.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

Er lief eine Weile durch den Wald, fand den See wieder, aber keinen Bill. Der Junge setzte sich an's Ufer, nahe dem Platz, wo die Gestalt gestern zuerst gesessen hatte und dachte nach. Wo würde sich ein Traumdämon verstecken außer in fremden Körpern oder Träumen? Wie spürt man eigentlich einen auf? Und vor allem was tut man, wenn man einen gefunden hat? Eine Sache war Dipper sofort klar: eine Beschwörung kam nicht in Frage! Er wollte ja nichts von Bill...eigentlich wollte er doch etwas von ihm, wozu er allerdings nicht bereit war, einen Deal einzugehen.

Er schaute sich um, suchte nach Hinweisen, welche auf den Dämon deuten könnten und wurde erfolgreich. Dipper fand ein kleines, nicht größer als ein 1€-Stück großes, Dreieck zum Anstecken. Ob es Bill verloren hatte? Er hob es auf, guckte sich um und steckte es ein. Wenn es wichtig war, würde er schon von alleine kommen und es sich holen. Der Braunhaarige stand auf und nahm sich vor, den Platz etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Nach einer guten Stunde und 200 umgedrehten Steinen, unter denen sich meistens Tausende von Insekten befanden, beschloss er nach Hause zu gehen und seinen Fund Mabel zu zeigen. Nein. Das beschloss er nicht. Sie würde ihm sowieso nicht glauben. Also behielt er es erstmal für sich, bis er einen besseren, vielleicht auch lebendigen Beweis hatte. 

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

Zu Hause angekommen starrte Mabel schon um die Ecke. ,,Und? Hast du deinen Traumdämonen gefunden?”

,,Nö, nix gefunden. War wohl doch nur ein Traum.”, berichtete Dipper. ,,Falls du mich suchst, ich bin im Shop." Er verschwand zügig, wobei Mabel ihm hinterher starrte und als er feststellte, dass er allein im Raum war, holte er den Anstecker raus und beäugte ihn. Er sah aus wie ein winziges gelbes Dreieck mit kleinen bunten Verzierungen. Allerdings konnte man diese nicht entziffern, dafür waren sie zu klein und in einer anderen Sprache.

Er steckte ihn wieder ein, als plötzlich Mabel hineinkam. ,,Hey Dip, was war das eigentlich gerade?”

,,Was meinst du?”

,,Seit wann gibst du so schnell auf? So kenne ich dich gar nicht,”, sagte Mabel mit einer Enttäuschung in der Stimme, die auch Dipper raushörte.

,,Ich hab doch nicht aufgegeben!”, munterte er sie auf. ,,Ich hab bis jetzt nur noch nix gefunden.“ Sie umarmten sich. 

,,So erkenne ich dich wieder!”, schmunzelte sie und verschwand.

Und dann kamen 2 Tage, an denen nichts passierte. Weder in der Mystery Shack, noch in Dipper's Kopf.


	2. Wer solch einen Feind hat, braucht keine Freunde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war's dann auch für's Erste, da ich noch am überlegen bin, die anderen Kapitel etwas umzuschreiben, weil sie mir teilweise nicht mehr gefallen xD  
> Ich werde versuchen, mich zu beeilen!
> 
> Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Eure Ria <3

Währenddessen suchte Bill den Wald ab. ,,Wenn ich das Ding nicht bald finde, fackel ich den ganzen Wald samt Stadt ab!” Er schwebte etwa 20cm über der Stelle, wo Dipper und zuvor er saßen und entdeckte dort Fußspuren.

,,Hehe, anscheinend hat sich mein Pinetree doch nicht so stark verändert wie ich gedacht hatte. Immer noch der neugierige und aufgeweckte Junge von damals.”

Grinsend verschwand Bill und Stille kehrte in der Gegend ein.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

Doch die war nur von kurzer Dauer, denn einige Minuten später stand er vor dem Bett des Jungen. Er schaute sich um. Shooting Star scheint wohl heute Nacht jemand anderen mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu schmücken, dachte sich Bill, denn ihr Bett war leer. Vorsichtig klopfte er Dipper mit seinem Gehstock an die Stirn.

,,Pinetree, du hast da etwas, was mir gehört.”, flüsterte er. 

,,Mabel, lass den Quatsch. Das ist nicht lustig!”, quengelte der Braunhaarige, während er ein Kissen gegen die Gestalt schmiss, sich umdrehte und erhoffte, dass diese abzog.

Sie wich aus. 

,,Wolltest du heute nicht bei deinen Freundinnen übernachten?”

,,Oh, das tut sie auch.”, antwortete der Dämon für sie. 

In diesem Moment wurde Dipper klar, dass das garantiert nicht Mabel war, die vor seinem Bett stand. Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte in ein eiskaltblaues Auge. Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern. Seine Körperteile gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Eigentlich wollte er losrennen, aber nichts bewegte sich. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sein Mund öffnete sich nicht. Das einzige, was möglich war, war diese Gestalt mit seinen Blicken zu durchbohren, aber auch dies half nichts. 

,,Wow, jetzt mal ganz ruhig, überrumpel mich nicht gleich mit so vielen Worten.”, kicherte Bill vor sich hin. Ja, das war Bill, der vor seinem Bett stand.

Dieser egoistische und gefährliche Traumdämon, der ihn und seine Schwester vernichten wollte. 

Dipper raffte sich zusammen. ,,W-was willst du hier?!”

,,Nur das zurück, was du mir geklaut hast.”, sagte Bill mit einem kalten und rauen Klang in einer Stimme, der Dipper eine unangenehme Gänsehaut verpasste.

,,Ich hab dir verdammt nochmal nichts geklaut!”, schrie Dipper.

,,Du musst mich nicht anschreien, ich stehe genau vor dir.” Der Dämon nahm seinen Gehstock, schob ihn unter Dipper's Kinn und drückte ihn etwas nach oben, damit er ihn noch intensiver fixieren konnte. ,,Und natürlich hast du mir etwas genommen. Es ist zwar nichts Großes, aber dennoch sehr wertvoll für mich.”

Dipper's Augen wurden größer. Allmählich wusste er, was gemeint war.

,,Du scheinst zu verstehen, was ich meine. Also wärst du so nett, es mir zu geben?”

,,Und was tust du, wenn ich es dir nicht gebe?” Bevor er realisierte, was er da eigentlich von sich gegeben hatte, zog Bill seinen Gehstock weg und Dipper fiel mit seinem Gesicht in's Bett.

Als er hochschaute und sich aufrichtete, sah er wie die Gestalt ihm den Rücken zuwandte.

,,Dann werde ich wohl zu anderen Mitteln greifen müssen.” Man hörte förmlich das teuflische Grinsen aus seiner Stimme. 

,,U-und was sind das für Mittel?”

Nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde und Dipper lag auf dem Bauch, der Dämon auf ihm. Dieser fixierte mit einer Hand Dipper's Hände auf dem Rücken und legte seine andere Hand in den Nacken des Jungen, wobei er leicht zudrückte.

Er beugte sich nach vorne und flüsterte: ,,Wollen wir das wirklich herausfinden, Pinetree?” Dipper fühlte sich ziemlich hilflos und das war er auch.  
,,Ich bin jetzt im Besitz eines menschlichen Körper, der meine Fähigkeiten um einiges verstärkt und mich meine Pläne besser umsetzen lässt. Ich saß wirklich sehr lange daran, so etwas nachzubauen und dann noch aus purer Energie. Es wäre schade, ihn gleich so großen Druck auszusetzen. Deswegen frage ich dich ein letztes Mal: Wo ist der Anstecker?”

Dipper überlegte, doch er sah keinen anderen Ausweg als ihm seinen Fund zu überlassen. ,,Er ist in meiner rechten Tasche in der blauen Jacke, die da hinten über dem Stuhl hängt.” 

,,Guter Junge.”, sagte der Dämon bevor er los ließ, aufstand und seiner Aufmerksamkeit der Jacke widmete.

Doch als er in die Tasche griff, ließ er einen quälenden Schrei von sich. Dipper erschrak und fiel fast aus dem Bett. Sofort zog der Dämon seine Hand raus und musste feststellen, dass sich ein kleiner Traumfänger um seine Hand gewickelt hatte. Dipper hörte ein leises Wimmern und schaute zum Dämon hinüber, welcher erfolglos versuchte, das Ding abzuschütteln. Als er bemerkte, dass Dipper sich das Spektakel anguckte, fletschte er die Zähne und verschwand innerhalb weniger Sekunden durch das Fenster in den Wald.

Der Junge begann sich anzuziehen und gleichzeitig jemanden anzurufen.

,,Hey, hier ist die Mailbox von Mabel Pines, sei cool und hinterlass' 'ne Nachricht!”

,,Hallo? Mabel? Hier ist Dipper. Du wirst mir nicht glauben,was gerade passiert ist, aber wenn ich morgen früh nicht in der Mystery Shack bin, wird mich Bill wohl getötet haben und dann liegt es an dir!”

Er legte auf, schnappte sich eine Taschenlampe und lief in den Wald. Lange musste er nicht suchen.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

Der Dämon saß angelehnt an einem Baum. Als er näher herankam, sah er, was los war: der Traumfänger hatte sich inzwischen um seinen kompletten rechten Arm gewickelt. Bill erkannte Dipper und fing erneut an, seine Zähne zu fletschen, wobei sein Auge rot schimmerte.

,,Willst du mich damit etwa verscheuchen?”, fragte Dipper grinsend. 

,,Ein Versuch war es wert.” 

Er bemerkte, dass der Dämon sehr schwer atmete, als ob er keine Luft bekommen würde. ,,Was ist das für ein Anstecker?” Der Junge holte ihn aus seiner Tasche, bückte sich und hielt ihn Bill unter die Nase. 

,,Nur über meine Leiche.”

,,Das wird ja nicht mehr lange dauern. Sei nicht so stur. Ich lasse dich im Gegenzug auch frei.”

,,Wie willst du denn bitte das Monster hier abbekommen?” 

Der Traumfänger war inzwischen schon an der Schulter angekommen und eine Schnur hatte es schon bis zum Hals geschafft. 

,,Ich denke, dass du mir das sagen wirst.” Dipper lächelte, doch es verschwand schnell, nachdem er bemerkte, dass Bill es wirklich todernst meinte. ,,Oh Gott, Mabel wird mich dafür umbringen, aber sag mir jetzt endlich wie ich das Zeug abbekomme!”

,,Du wirst von mir keine Informationen bekommen, Pinetree.” Bill grinste so gut es ging. 

,,Ich will keine Informationen mehr über den Anstecker, sondern Informationen über deine Befreiung!” 

Der Dämon ging mit seinen Kopf näher an Dipper's, sodass sich fast ihre Nasen berührten und blickte ihm tief in die Augen.  
,,Warum...warum willst du mir helfen?”

Dipper wich zurück. ,,Weil...sag mir einfach wie ich das Ding entfernen kann!"

Bill lehnte sich wieder zurück. ,,Du musst einfach irgendeine Schnur durchtrennen. Die Konstellation gibt ihm seine Kraft. Wird eine Schnur durchtrennt, wird somit auch nicht mehr die Energie weitergeleitet.”

Der Junge holte sein Taschenmesser raus, schnitt ein beliebiges Seil durch und die Schnüre hörten auf zu leuchten. Sie ließen locker und rutschten fast komplett alleine vom Körper des Dämons.

Erleichtert atmete er auf. ,,Vielen Dank.”, murmelte Bill.

,,Hat der große Bill Cipher sich bei mir bedankt?”, lachte Dipper, doch dem Dämon war nicht zum Lachen zumute.

,,Ja, das war wohl die größte Demütigung in meinen Tausenden von Jahren. Trotzdem solltest du wissen, dass ich das ernst gemeint habe. Vielen Dank, Dipper Pines.”

Der Junge merkte, dass mit ihm gerade nicht zu spaßen war und verlangte auch gleich seine Gegenleistung. ,,Ich hab dein Leben gerettet, also musst du mir eine Frage ehrlich und mit der Wahrheit beantworten.”

,,Ha, du verstehst etwas vom Geschäfte machen, Pinetree, aber na gut. Lass hören.”

,,Machst du das jede Nacht?”

,,Was genau? Ich mache vieles, wenn es dunkel wird, aber ich tu auch vieles, wenn es hell ist.”, entgegnete Bill.

,,Dieser eine Alptraum. Schickst du ihn mir jedes Mal?” 

Es herrschte Stille. Der erste Gedanke des Jungen war, dass er es ist. Er lässt ihn jede Nacht diesen schrecklichen Traum vor seinen Augen abspielen. Doch bei genauerer Betrachtung schien auch der Dämon von seiner Frage verblüfft zu sein.  
,,Ich muss zugeben: Ja, ich habe dir schon einmal einen Alptraum verpasst, aber das ist schon Jahre her. Für das was jetzt passiert, trage ich keinerlei Veratnwortung.”

Dipper, welcher kniete, atmete enttäuscht aus und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. 

,,Wow, so niedergeschlagen? Wenn du willst, schicke ich dir einen Alptraum, den du nie wieder vergessen wirst!” Bill machte eine weite Armbewegung. 

,,Nein danke, dieser eine reicht völlig. Woran könnte das liegen?”

,,Frag mich nicht, du hattest schon deinen Joker.” Er stand auf und zog seinen Mantel zurecht.

,,Echt jetzt?! Ich rette dir das Leben und darf nur eine Frage stellen?!”

,,Pfff, du wolltest nur eine Frage stellen.”

Der Junge stand auf und musterte Bill.  
,,Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich noch mehr einfordern darf, dann hätte ich das getan!”

,,Hast du aber nicht.”, schmunzelte der Dämon. ,,Aber ich mache dir einen Vorschlag: Ich bekomme von dir meinen Anstecker und ich lasse deinen Alptraum verschwinden. Was sagst du, haben wir einen Deal?” Er legte seinen Arm um Dipper's Schulter, doch dieser drückte ihn weg.

,,Ich mach nie wieder mit dir einen Deal! Weißt du noch, was letztens passiert ist?!”

,,Letztens ist doch schon eine Ewigkeit her und ich-”

,,Du bist kein Stück besser geworden.”, unterbrach Dipper.

,,Wow, wer von uns beiden ist jetzt stur?”

,,Du bist einfach keine vertrauenswürdige Person, Bill.”

,,Urgh, das tat jetzt aber weh. Auch Worte können schmerzen, Pinetree.”, schauspielerte er vor sich hin.

,,Nein, das tat es nicht. Du besitzt doch gar kein Schmerzempfinden. Du hast weder Schmerzen, noch andere Gefühle.”

Stille.

Dipper fiel wieder die Situation mit dem Traumfänger in der Mystery Shack ein. Es sah schon so aus als hätte es ziemlich weh getan. Und plötzlich tat es ihm leid, was er gesagt hatte. ,,Bill...”

,,Du hast vollkommen recht. Lass uns jetzt deinen Alptraum bekämpfen gehen.” Ermutigt lief Bill los.

,,Ähm, wo willst du hin?”

,,Zur Mystery Shack?”

,,Es geht aber da lang.” Dipper zeigte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

,,Oh, dann lass uns da entlang.”

Bill wusste den Weg zur Shack nicht? Was war mit ihm los? Hatte er etwa Schäden vom Traumfänger? In Gedanken versunken, folgte er dem Dämon, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, ob sie mit seiner Navigation überhaupt ankommen würden.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

Angekommen und oben im Dachgeschoss saß Dipper auf seinem und Bill auf Mabel's Bett. Sie schauten sich lange an.  
Dipper unterbach die Stille: ,,Also...worauf warten wir?”

,,Eventuell...dass du einschläfst? Oder denkst du, dass uns der Alptraum hier besuchen kommt?” 

Bill hatte sein dämliches Grinsen zurück und Dipper gefiel das gar nicht.

,,Ja, das wäre eine gute Idee. Aber woher soll ich wissen, das du mich nicht tötest, sobald ich schlafe?”

,,Wenn ich dich lieber tot als lebendig haben wollen würde, hätte ich dich vorhin schon umgebracht, als du geschlafen hast.”

,,Gutes Argument.” Dipper zwingte sich ein Lächeln auf. ,,Aber woher weiß ich, dass du nicht einfach abhaust, jetzt wo du weißt, wo sich dein Anstecker befindet?”

,,Du kannst nur darauf vertrauen. Aber wenn du jetzt nicht einschläfst und wir bis morgen früh hier noch sitzen, wirst du es nie erfahren.”

Misstrauisch legte sich Dipper hin. ,,Bill?”

,,Ja, Pinetree?”

,,Komm rüber.”

,,Wa-”

,,Setz dich hier drüben auf's Bett.”

Bill stand auf und tat das, was der Junge sagte. Man hörte noch ein leises ,,Danke”, bevor er einschlief.


	3. Deal ist Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, es hat mich viel Überwindung gekostet, dieses Kapitel zu posten, da ich es eigentlich komplett ändern wollte, weil Bill und Dipper schon eine recht starke Bindung aufgebaut haben.  
> Naja, hätte hätte liegt im Bette xD  
> Dennoch hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt und eventuell mach ich trotzdem nochmal ein neues Kapitel, welches ich dann ebenfalls hier reinstelle ^^
> 
> Eure Ria <3

Dipper wachte in einer Ruine auf. Es war die ehemalige Mystery Shack, von der nur noch einige Wände standen. Er war alleine. Keine Mabel, kein Stanford oder Stanley, wirklich niemand, noch nicht einmal Bill war zu sehen. Dipper wurde mulmig. Er wusste, was gleich passieren würde, er hatte diesen Alptraum ja schon öfters gehabt. Allerdings wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte.

Es war also alles wie immer.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Brüllen aus der Ferne. Er ging einen Schritt zurück, wo sich eine Wand befand, lehnte sich dagegen. Dann ließ er sich runterrutschen und verschloss die Arme über den Kopf. Er wollte das nicht mehr erleben, nicht noch einmal, nicht so oft, nicht ohne Bill.

,,Ey, ich dachte wir wollen ihn gemeinsam besiegen und nicht, dass du dich hier ausruhst und ich kämpfen muss!”  
Dipper schaute hoch und sah Bill, der ihm seine Hand reichte. Er griff nach ihr und mit einem heftigen Ruck stand er auf beiden Beinen. ,,Wolltest du mir echt den ganzen Spaß lassen?”, meinte der Dämon.

,,S-spaß?” Dipper zitterte, denn die Geräusche kamen immer näher. ,,Wenn dir so etwas Spaß macht, scheint bei dir so einiges nicht zu stimmen.”

,,Haha, du bist nicht der erste, der das sagt, Pinetree.”

Bill verwandelte seinen Gehstock in einen Degen und gab ihm dem Jungen mit den Worten ,,Halt mal kurz.” in die Hand. Während Bill scheinbar einen Spruch formulierte, kam auch schon die Gestalt aus dem Wald hinaus. Es war ein riesiges schlangenartiges Schattenwesen mit sechs Augen, messerscharfen Zähnen und gewaltigen Hörnern. Es fixierte den Jungen an.

,,B-b-b-b-ill...”

,,Oh heiliger Ra, was ist das, Pinetree?!”

,,Mein Alptraum.”

Blitzschnell schlängelte sich das Biest zu den Beiden und ging in den Angriff hinüber. Bill schnappte sich Dipper's Hand und sprang mit ihm zur Seite.

,,Da wird der Zahnstocher wohl nicht reichen.”

Sie landeten etwas zwanzig Meter weiter sanft auf einem Felsen, während das Monster die Ruine in Schutt und Asche verwandelte. Bill merkte das jemand fester an seiner Hand drückte.

,,Pinetree, geht's dir gut?” Der Junge stand hinter ihm und presste seinen Kopf in den Rücken des Dämons. ,,Das werte ich als ein ,,Nein”.” Er drehte sich um, wobei der Braunhaarige ihm sofort erneut an den Körper fiel. ,,Wer erlebt hier gerade die größte Demütigung des Jahrtausend?”

,,Halt die Klappe.”,murmelte Dipper.

,,Hör mir zu. Hier zu stehen und sich hinter mir zu verstecken, wird uns nicht weiterbringen. Du musst das Vieh platt machen und ich werde dir dabei helfen, okay?”

Der Junge guckte hoch. ,,Meinst du das wirklich ernst?”

,,Ich halte mein Wort”

Dipper drückte sich von dem Dämon und hielt den Degen hoch. ,,Dann lass uns loslegen!”

,,So kenne ich dich.” Bill grinste, legte seinen Zeigefinger auf die Spitze der Waffe und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Sein sichtbares Auge sowie der Gegenstand leuchteten blau auf.

,,Ich geb dir Rückendeckung!” Mit diesen Worten sprang der Dämon vom Stein und rannte auf das Wesen zu. Dieses merkte es sofort und fixierte ihn an. Bill sprang hoch, zauberte eine Sense herbei und rammte sie nach unten in die Richtung des Kopfes von dem Monster. Doch dies verschwand plötzlich und ließ einen verblüfften Bill zurück. 

Dipper bemerkte es und schrie: ,,Das kam unerwartet, nicht wahr?”

,,Um ehrlich zu sein...ja, das kam es.”

Auf einmal tauchte das Biest seitlich aus dem Wald auf und rammte Bill in die einzige noch stehende Wand der zerfallenen Mystery Shack.

,,Bill!" 

Dipper sprang aufgelöst und ohne weitere Überlegungen vom Stein und rannte zu ihm hinüber. Doch bevor er überhaupt ankam, widmete die Schattenschlange sich ihm zu und schlängelte dem Jungen entgegen. Zehn Meter voneinander entfernt blieben beide stehen und durchbohrten sich mit ihren Blicken gegenseitig. Auch wenn der Alptraum zuerst einen anderen Weg einschlug, das Ende war das selbe. Er war wieder allein mit diesem Monster.  
Hatte er jetzt auch noch Bill auf dem Gewissen? Er ist ein Dämon, keine Frage, aber wie sah es damit in seiner Menschengestalt aus?

Dipper schielte zur Ruine, doch dort bewegte sich nichts. ,,Ich kann das nicht.”

,,Hast du etwa Angst?”, röchelte das Biest.

Dipper erschrak. Der Klang der Stimme war tief und verursachte, genauso wie Bills, eine unheimliche Gänsehaut.  
,,D-du kannst reden?”

,,Natürlich, ich bin ein Wesen, entstanden aus deiner Vorstellungskraft. Wenn du es willst, kann ich es auch.”

,,Wenn du so etwas bist, warum verschwindest du nicht einfach, wenn ich es will.”

,,Naja, irgendjemand muss ja deine Ängste verkörpern.” Das Monster grinste breit wie es Bill immer tat und die riesenhaften Zähne kamen zum Vorschein. ,,Und du kannst nichts dagegen machen.” Es öffnete sein Maul, bereit den Jungen zu verschlingen.

,,Das stimmt nicht ganz.”, kam hinter ihnen aus der Ruine. ,,Man kann sich seinen Ängsten stellen, deswegen sind wir hier!” Eine Gestalt stieg aus den Ruinen.

,,Nicht wenn du einen Teil dazu beiträgst.”, kicherte das Wesen.

Bill stand regungslos da. Dieses Mistvieh hatte Recht, auch er war ein Teil von Dipper's Angst und er kann doch wohl kaum gegen sich selbst kämpfen, oder?  
Während diesen Gedankenganges bemerkte er nicht, wie das Wesen auf ihn zu kam. Das Letzte, was er hörte, war sein Name, gerufen von einer vertrauten Person.  
Dann wurde alles schwarz.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

,,Bill? Bill! Wach auf!” Der Dämon öffnete seine Augen und sah den Jungen über sich. Beide richteten sich auf. Sie waren in Dipper's Bett.

,,Hast du es geschafft?”, hakte Bill nach.

Dipper schüttelte den Kopf.

,,Was ist passiert? Bin ich in Ohnmacht gefallen und das Vieh hat von mir abgelassen? Ich wusste, dass das Opossumtraining einen Nutzen haben wird."

Beide grinsten leicht.

,,Nein, ich wurde voll panisch, als das Monster auf dich losging und du dich aber in Gedanken versunken nicht gerührt hast. Darauf bin ich aufgewacht.”

,,Dann warst du wahrscheinlich derjenige, der meinen Namen gerufen hatte, nicht wahr?"

Dipper wurde leicht rot, aber Bill tat so als ob er nicht das Geringste gesehen hätte.

,,Dann müssen wir das wohl nochmal probieren und jetzt, wo ich weiß mit was wir es zutun haben, kann ich einen besseren Plan entwickeln.”

,,Einen besseren? Du hattest also vorher schon einen gehabt?”

,,Ja.”

,,Und wie hieß der?”

,,Improvisation.”

,,Bill? Das ist kein Plan.”

,,Hab dich nicht so.”

,,Kann ich dir bei deinem Plan behilflich sein?”

,,Oh nein, ich habe genug Informationen über dich und deine Ängste. Du solltest lieber schlafen, damit du mir morgen bei unseren Plan zuhörst und nicht wegnickst.”

,,Und wenn es wiederkommt?”

,,Das wird heute nicht mehr passieren.”

,,Garantierst du es mir?”

Bill lächelte sanft. So etwas hatte bestimmt noch keiner miterlebt. ,,Ich garantiere es dir.”

Mit diesen Worten schlief Dipper erneut ein.

 

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

 

Es waren die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Sommers, die durch das Fenster hindurch kamen, und Dipper weckten. Er setzte sich auf und schaute sich um. Kein Bill war zu sehen. Er stand auf und ging hinüber zu Mabel's Bett, wo er gestern seine Jacke provisorisch hingelegt hatte. Als der Junge in die Tasche griff, musste er feststellen, dass der Anstecker weg war und mit ihm auch Bill. Mürrisch zog er sich an und ging schimpfend die Treppe runter. Er war schon enttäuscht, dass Bill sein Versprechen nicht gehalten hatte.

,,Aber irgendwie war es mir klar.”, murmelte Dipper.

,,Was war dir klar?”

Er blieb erstaunt im Türrahmen stehen. Bill saß am Tisch und hatte sich einen Kaffee gemacht. Jetzt war er überrascht. Der Dämon hatte sich nur seinen Anstecker genommen um ihn wieder anzustecken, war aber nicht gegangen.

,,Hey Pinetree, kommt da noch eine Antwort?”

,,Nein, da kommt nichts mehr.”

,,Dann kann ich also anfangen.”

,,Anfangen? Mit was?”

,,Mit meinem Plan und ich habe leider eine schlechte Nachricht vorneweg.”

,,Und die wäre?”

,,Ich kann dir leider nicht helfen.”

,,Was? Warum nicht?”

,,Das Vieh hat vollkommen Recht. Ich bin ein Teil deiner Angst. Ich kann kaum gegen mich selbst kämpfen. Das einzige, was ich tun kann, ist wieder die Runen auf meinen Degen zu zaubern und ihn dir zu überlassen.”

Bill meinte das wirklich ernst, dachte sich Dipper. Er will, dass ich alleine gegen dieses...dieses etwas kämpfe.  
,,Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?”

Der Dämon fixierte ihn an. ,,Denkst du etwa, dass ich spaße?“

,,Bei dir kann man nie sicher sein! Du hast schon oft deine Abmachung nicht erfüllt!”

,,Ey, jetzt komm mal wieder herunter. Gut, ich hab den Laptop zerstört und somit mein Versprechen nicht gehalten, aber das mit Gideon kam von seiner Seite. Ich hätte ihm den Code wiederbeschafft, aber er musste ja den Deal abbrechen.”

,,Ach, den Code hättest du wiederbekommen können, aber bei so einem albernen Hirngespinst kannst du mir nicht helfen? Was soll das werden? Willst du für deine Dienste etwas verlangen?”

,,Nein und wenn es so einfach wäre, würde ich es verschwinden lassen!”

,,Du genießt doch wie ich mich mit diesem Traum quäle!”

,,Warum sollte ich das?!”

,,Weil du verdammt nochmal geisteskrank bist! Du liebst es doch, andere Personen zu quälen! Das einzige, was du empfindest, ist doch nur Rachelust und Schadenfreude und...!” Dipper erschrak vor dem, was er gerade gesagt hatte. ,,I-Ich...”

,,So etwas muss ich mir von dir nicht anhören! Ich hätte schon längst gehen können! Ich hätte dich schon längst töten können! Ich hätte schon längst die Welt übernehmen können! Das alles habe ich nicht getan, weil ich dir helfen wollte, Dipper Pines!” Mit ihm war jetzt nicht mehr zu spaßen.

,,Du wolltest mir helfen?! Wie kommt dieser Stimmungswandel?!”

,,Du raffst es echt nicht.”

,,Was?”

,,Wenn du von jemanden Hilfe verlangst, solltest du sie nicht ablehnen, sobald du sie bekommst.”

Mit diesen Worten wollte er gehen, doch der Junge hielt ihm am Arm fest. Der Dämon guckte zu ihm herab als wäre er jemand armseliges, was er aus seiner Sicht auch war.

,,Bill!” Dipper wollte weiter reden, aber sein Mund spielte nicht mit. Stattdessen umarmte er den Dämon. Er erhoffte sich, dass er dadurch bleiben und sehen würde, wie sehr er ihn braucht.

Doch der Dämon drückte ihn weg und verschwand im Dunkeln.

Der Braunhaarige seufzte, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und senkte den Kopf in seine verschlossenen Arme auf den Tisch. Das ist ja super gelaufen, dachte er sich. Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen ohne traumhafte Unterstützung?


	4. Alles eine Frage des Verständnisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein sehr kurzes Kapitel, aber keine Angst! Ich setze mich dieses Wochenende an die anderen Kapitel und überarbeite sie ;)
> 
> Eure Ria <3

Dipper saß den restlichen Tag am Tisch und starrte den leeren Platz neben sich an. Er hoffte, dass jeden Moment Bill wieder hineinkam und ihm verzeihen würde. Aber das passierte nicht.

Gegen Abend kam Mabel nach Hause.  
,,Bro! Wo bist du?! Ich hab deine Nachricht bekommen!" Als sie in dem Türrahmen der Küche stehen blieb, sah sie einen niedergeschlagenen Jungen. ,,Dir geht es gut! Oh Gott, ich dachte, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert ist! Hat er dir was angetan?” Sie umarmte ihn und blieb direkt an ihm kleben.

,,Es ist etwas Schlimmes passiert, aber nicht er hat mich verletzt, sondern ich ihn.”

Das Mächen guckte verwirrt. ,,Du hast es geschafft, den mächtigen Traumdämon Bill Cipher zu verletzen? Das ist großartig! Du kennst also eine seiner Schwächen und wir könnten ihn besiegen! Dann hätten wir endlich Ruhe und-”

,,Nein!”, schrie Dipper ihr hinein und stieß sie weg.

,,Nein?”

,,Nein! Ich brauche seine Hilfe!”

,,Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht? Hast du eventuell Fieber oder so?”

,,Ach Mabel, du verstehst es nicht!”

,,Ich...”, Mabel guckte zum Boden.

,,Was?”

,,Ich wollte dir doch nur helfen.”

Der Junge saß da wie der letzte Volltrottel, was er auch war, denn er hatte zwei Personen, die ihn einfach nur helfen wollten, abgewiesen.

,,Mabel, es tut mir leid. Ich bin neben der Spur, ich habe die größte Demütigung hinter mir und kaum geschlafen. Mir ist bewusst, dass du mir nur helfen willst und das gut gemeint ist, aber ich muss etwas erledigen und zwar alleine.”

,,Das verstehe ich, aber lass es bitte nichts Großes sein. Vermöble Bill nicht ohne mich!”

,,Werde ich nicht, mach dir keine Sorgen und vielen Dank für dein Verständnis.” Sie lächelten und umarmten sich.

,,Ich mach mich bettfertig. Die Mädels und ich haben durchgemacht.”

,,Warte, du warst die ganze Nacht wach und bist nicht ans Handy?!”

,,Naja...”

,,Stop! Ich will's nicht wissen.”

Sie kicherte und verschwand im Bad.

Nach einer Stunde kam sie im Bademantel wieder, wünschte ihrem Bruder eine angenehme Nacht und verschwand in ihrem neuen Zimmer. Er hatte völlig vergessen, dass er jetzt alleine oben war und das ganze Dach für sich hatte. Auch wenn ihm diese Idee am Anfang sehr gefallen hatte, war er den momentanen Umständen entsprechend nicht mehr so glücklich darüber. Nach einer Weile entschloss auch der Junge schlafen zu gehen und verzog sich nach oben. Er ließ sich in sein Bett fallen und nickte sofort ein.


	5. Die echte und die falsche Schlange Teil 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Teil fertig bearbeitet, jetzt wird der nächste in Augenschein genommen TvT  
> Da ich vor habe, ALLES nochmal zu ändern, jedoch bereits schon 6 Kapitel besitze, werde ich wohl doch etwas länger brauchen. Also müsst ihr euch hiermit erstmal zufrieden geben =P
> 
> Eure Ria <3

Erneut stand Dipper in der Ruine. Allein und verlassen von allen. Er stöhnte und setzte sich hinter einer der noch stehenden Mauern. Es war alles wie immer. 

Oder doch nicht ganz?

Der Braunhaarige entdeckte neben sich etwas glänzendes. Es war Bill's Degen. Er strich sanft hinüber. Der Dämon hatte ihn sicherlich extra hier gelassen. Er dürfte jetzt nicht aufgeben, er dürfte weder sich selbst, noch Bill oder Mabel enttäuschen. Er musste sich seinen Ängsten stellen. Der Junge nahm den Degen und kam hinter der Mauer hervor. Das Biest stand schon wartend da und fixierte ihn an.

,,Ha, du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass du mich mit dieser Stecknadel besiegen kannst? Wie naiv!”

,,Dann bin ich halt naiv! Aber du bist naiver, wenn du denkst, dass ich einfach nur zu gucke wie du mein Leben manipulierst!”

,,Der einzige, der hier etwas manipuliert, ist kein geringerer als dein Dämonenfreund! Du bist doch lebensmüde, wenn du so einen Schwachsinn glaubst!”, lachte es zurück, was Dipper noch wütender machte.

,,Lass dich nicht ärgern. Wenn dich Wut in einem Kampf leitet, wirst du irgendwann einen fatalen Fehler machen und das würde dann deine Niederlage bedeuten.”

,,Cipher! Deine Anwesenheit hätte ich nicht erwartet.”

Cipher? War Bill etwa doch gekommen? Der Junge schaute sich um.

,,Bill?”, wimmerte er.

Der Dämon kam hinter einem Felsen hervor und grinste. ,,Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du das alleine ohne mich in die Hand nimmst, Pinetree.”

Der Junge lächelte.

,,Es war keine gute Idee, hierher zu kommen. Du bist keine Hilfe für den Jungen.”

,,Hört sich so an, als ob du heute gerne von ihm niedergestreckt werden willst.”

,,Nein, aber du anscheinend von mir.”

,,Was meint er damit?”, rief Dipper rein.

,,Oh, du weißt es also noch nicht.”

,,Sei ruhig, Blindschleiche!”, unterbrach der Dämon das Biest.

,,Ach Alpträumchen, jemand muss es ihm sagen.”

Bill biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

,,Weißt du, mein Kleiner, wenn du hier stirbst, wachst du auf. Aber wenn Cipher hier stirbt, verschwindet er für immer.”

Der Junge ließ die Spitze des Degen zu Boden sinken. Er wandte sich zu Bill. ,,Stimmt das?”

Bill nickte. ,,Lass dich aber davon nicht abhalten diesem Vieh in den Allerwertesten zu treten. Ich kann mir schon selbst helfen.”

Dipper war von dieser Rede überzeugt und hob den Degen hoch, bereit zum Angriff. ,,Dann zeig mir mal, was meine Ängste so drauf haben.”

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

Zuerst sah es so aus, als ob der Junge keine Chance hätte, aber man durfte nicht vergessen, dass das sein Traum war und er ihn gegebenfalls mit seiner Vorstellungskraft verändern konnte. Die Rivalen gingen aufeinander los. Die Schlange versuchte immer wieder den Junge mit ihren Zähnen zu schnappen und dieser versuchte, sie mit dem Degen zu schneiden. 

,,Achso, hatte ich die Runen an der Waffe erwähnt?”, merkte Bill an, während beide Kontrahenten eine kurze Pause einlegten. 

,,Welche Runen?” Das Monster guckte zu ihm hoch, da er sich jetzt in der Luft befand.

,,Die, die dich vernichten, sobald er dir nur einen kleinen Kratzer zufügt.”

,,Ha, du scherzt, Cipher. Es gibt keine Runen, die Ängste mit einer Berührung zerstören können.”

,,Na gut.” Bill lehnte sich zurück wie in einer Hängematte. ,,Dann kannst du dich ja mal treffen lassen um zu demonstrieren, dass da wirklich nichts passiert.” Der Dämon grinste breit. ,,Oder hast du etwa Angst?”

,,Keinesfalls, aber ich denke, dass wir dies bei einer bestimmten Angst probieren sollten.” Das Monster grinste zurück und bevor Bill bemerkte, wie dies ihm am Bein packte, wurde er schon Richtung Boden geschleudert.

Der Aufprall war so stark, dass der Untergrund riss und sich gleichzeitig eine dicke Staubwolke bildete.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

,,Bill!”, rief Dipper.

,,Hahaha... **Hahahahahahahaha! **”****

,,Bill?” Dipper entfernte sich ein Stück weg von dem Geschehen.

,,Was sollte das werden?! Dachtest du echt, dass du mich damit verletzen kannst!? Denkst du wirklich, dass du damit etwas erreicht hättest?!” Die Gestalt erhob sich. ,,Ich hatte zwar gesagt, dass ich mich nicht einmische, aber langsam gehst du mir auf die Nerven.”

Zwei rote Augen, die jeweils nur mit einem kleinem schwarzen Schlitz gefüllt waren, schienen durch die Wolke hindurch.

,,Oh, Cipher wird wütend. Aber was willst du bitte anrichten? Man kann eine Angst nicht mit einer anderen Angst bekämpfen.”

,,Da hast du vollkommen Recht.”

Der Staub legte sich und zu erkennen war ein nicht gerade erfreuter Bill. Nicht nur seine Augen hatten sich verfärbt, sondern auch seine Kleidung und Haut, welche eine schwarze Färbung angenommen hatten.

,,Man kann Angst nicht mit Angst bekämpfen. Aber leider bin ich schon längst nicht mehr eine seiner Ängste.”

An seinen Krallen, die vorher seine Hände waren, bildeten sich rote Flammen.  
Bill ging immer weiter auf das Biest zu, während es sich versuchte von ihm zu entfernen.

,,Hat die Angst etwa Angst? Wie erbärmlich!”, zischte der Dämon.

,,Ich zeige dir gleich, wer von uns beiden hier ,,erbärmlich” ist. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, nur weil er dir geholfen hat und sich eventuell ein bisschen um dich scherrt, dass du nun nicht mehr einer seiner Alpträume bist? Ganz im Gegenteil, Cipher, denn durch diese Aktion hier stehst du schon wieder in einem ganz anderen Scheinwerferlicht.”

Der Dämon blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Dipper, welcher ihn anstarrte.

Darin sah das Monster seine Chance. Es setzte nämlich zum Gegenangriff an, rammte Bill mit seinen Schädel zu Boden und hielt ihn dort fest. Dieser rankte nun nach Luft.


	6. Die echte und die falsche Schlange Teil 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, an diesem Kapitel habe ich ehrlich gesagt nicht allzu viel verändert, weswegen ich auch net so begeistert davon bin, aber mal sehen, was ihr dazu sagt xD  
> Da ich die letzten paar Tage allerdings nix gepostet habe, bekommt ihr dieses Wochenende umso mehr =P  
> Viel Spaß!
> 
> Eure Ria <3

,,Bill! Hör nicht auf ihn! Ich seh dich immer noch in einem anderen Licht! Du...du bist viel netter geworden und auch hilfsbereit...und du willst deinen Teil der Abmachung wirklich erfüllen!”

Dipper glaubte selbst nicht, was er da sagte.

,,Aber er ist immer noch ein Teil deiner Ängste und wird deswegen hier qualvoll und sinnlos sterben!” Das Monster verlagerte jetzt sein ganzes Körpergewicht nach vorne und drohte den Blonden zu zerquetschen. Er versuchte zwar das Biest wegzudrücken, aber dies gelang ihm nicht.

,,D-dipper, es t-tut mir l-leid, aber ich schaffe es n-nicht.” Seine Farbe veränderte sich erneut und er sah wieder aus wie vorher.

,,Nein, d-das kannst du schaffen!”

Der Junge musste hilflos zu sehen, wie der Dämon immer weiter in den Boden gedrückt wurde. Obwohl...er war gar nicht so hilflos. Er hatte nämlich immer noch die Waffe. Doch wie sollte er diese einsetzen? Dipper nahm sie in beide Händen und rannte los. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man so etwas anging, hoffte er, dass die Runen den Rest übernehmen würden.

Er rammte den Degen in die Stirn des Monsters, ließ ihn los und stolperte zurück, da er sich vor seiner eigenen Brutalität erschrak.

Es hob seinen Kopf und fixierte den Braunhaarigen mit seinen blutroten Augen an. Langsam schlängelte es sich nach vorne und senkte den Schädel erneut, als es beim Jungen angekommen war. Dieser zitterte am ganzen Körper und schielte an dem Biest vorbei, wobei er feststellen musste, dass der wimmernde Dämon verschwunden war. Er richtete seinen Blick wieder zur Schlange, welche regungslos vor ihm stand, was ihn verwunderte.

Doch dann merkte er wie die Runen sich über den ganzen Körper des Monsters ausbreiteten und weitere Bewegungen verhinderten.

Bill stand plötzlich putzmunter neben den Beiden.

,,Yesh, ich hatte gelogen mit dem Sterben bei einer Berührung. Allerdings wirst du jetzt wieder da hingeschickt, wo du herkommst.”

Er grinste.

Dipper starrte ihn an. ,,Aber!? Wie?! Du!?”

,,Ach Pinetree, du musst noch so einiges über uns lernen.”

,,Aber du...!?”

,,Ich hab doch nur so getan, als ob ich deine Hilfe benötigen würde, aber eigentlich wollte ich nur, dass du endlich mal etwas unternimmst und mich nicht alles machen lässt. Außerdem sah das so aus, als würde ich dir doch etwas am Herzen liegen!”

Er hob mit seinem Zeigefinger das Kinn des Jungen ein Stück und schaute ihn tief in die Augen, doch dieser schlug seine Hand weg.

,,Ich hasse dich!”

Der Dämon schaute erstaunt.

,,Ich hab mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht und du tust so als wäre nichts gewesen!”

,,Es war ja auch ni-”

,,Halt deine Klappe!”

Der Blonde stand regungslos da. Er war überrascht über diese Reaktion, da er sich schon erhofft hatte, dass der Junge froh wäre, dass ihm nichts passiert war, aber er hatte sich geirrt.

,,Warum tust du das ständig!?”

,,Was-”

,,Du weißt genau, was ich meine!”

,,Eigentlich-”

,,Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich!”  
Dipper's Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die bald über seine Wangen rollten.

,,Dipper, ich-”

,,Du! Du! Du! Immer geht's um dich! Du bist so etwas von egoistisch!”

Der Dämon hatte aufgegeben einen Satz zu beginnen, da er wusste, dass dieser unterbrochen werden würde.

,,Ich dachte, dass dir sonst was passiert ist und du hast das alles nur gespielt?! Das ist asozial und unlustig und...Bill? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu!?”

,,Natürlich fahre ruhig fort.”

Doch Bill hörte auf ihm zu zuhören und vergrub sich in seinen Gedanken. Zum Glück kann ich jetzt endlich gehen, ich hab meine Abmachung gehalten, wann darf ich hier weg? Der Dämon schaute zu dem Biest, welches mittlerweile in Runen getränkt war und durch ein kleines Portal in einen anderen Raum gezogen wurde. Und das Vieh hätten wir auch erledigt. Bill grinste leicht.

Er war so extrem in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht mitbekam wie Dipper bereits fertig war und nach der Aufmerksamkeit des Dämons gierte.

,,Ey, du hörst mir überhaupt nicht zu!”

Bill schaute zu ihm herunter.

,,Da hast du recht und weißt du auch warum? Weil du undankbar bist! Weil ich gerade bemerkt habe, dass du dich nach all den Jahren ins Negative verändert hast und ich hier nur meine kostbare Zeit verschwendet habe! Nur weil du mir einmal geholfen hast, gibt dir das nicht das Recht, mit mir so umzugehen.”

Der Braunhaarige war still. Er war ziemlich verblüfft, denn so eine Gegenreaktion hätte er selbst von Bill Cipher nicht erwartet.

,,Und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, gehe ich jetzt. Der Deal wurde von beiden Seiten erfüllt. Also entschuldige mich.”

Der Dämon drehte sich um, lief los und löste sich nach und nach auf.

Darauf wachte Dipper auf.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

Erneut schweißgebadet schaute er sich um. Keine Mabel, kein Stan, kein Ford und vor allem kein Bill. ,,Bill...?”, wimmerte er, doch es kam keine Antwort, weder ein Zeichen, sonst noch irgendwas.


	7. Ende durch Geständnis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ich habe mich echt lange net mehr gemeldet, obwohl ich dieses Kapitel schon seit Monaten fertig habe xD
> 
> Tut mir echt leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet!
> 
> Nah, wie es jetzt allerdings weitergehen soll, weiß ich immer noch net so richtig...
> 
> Trotzdem viel Spaß!!! ^3^  
> Oh und damit ihr euch die beiden OCs besser vorstellen könnt, folgen bald Bilder ×ω×
> 
> Eure Ria ~

Nächsten Morgen saßen die beiden Zwillinge am Frühstückstisch.  
Mabel bemerkte natürlich als Schwester sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

,,Und wie war deine Nacht?“ Sie grinste ihn an, weil sie wusste, dass Bill seinen Beitrag dazu geleistet hatte. 

,,Ich hab mich wie das letzte Arschloch verhalten. Ich hab ihn ,,asozial“ und ,,egoistisch“ genannt, obwohl das eher auf mich zutraf.“ Er legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch.

,,Ich denke kaum, dass Bill damit ein Problem hat, abgesehen davon, dass du generell sein Problem bist. Hast du eigentlich das bekommen, was du wolltest?“ Sie grinste noch breiter.

,,Ja, aber nicht das, was du denkst und ich war so undankbar. Ich sollte ihn aufsuchen und mich bei ihm entschuldigen.“

,,Das ist eine gute Idee, die man nicht mit leeren Magen umsetzen sollte.“ Beide grinsten, aßen ihr Frühstück und Mabel erzählte von ihren heutigen Plänen. 

Nachdem sie fertig waren, trennten sich ihre Wege. Während Mabel noch etwas in der Shack blieb um sich frisch zu machen, ging Dipper in den Wald um den Dämon zu suchen.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

,,Bill! Biiiiiill! Bill, es tut mir leid! Wirklich!“, hallte es selbst in den verborgenen Ecken von Gravity Falls. ,,Du hast ihm echt geholfen?“, fragte eine tiefe Stimme.

Der Junge blieb stehen. Er versteckte sich hinter einen großen, alten Baum, wo er sich hätte 5 Mal hinterstellen können.

Zwei Gestalten kamen vorbei und hielten an einem Felsen, welcher nur wenige Meter von dem Baum entfernt war, an. Während die eine Person völlig menschlich aussah, war die andere eher wie ein dunkelgrüner Geist mit drei orangefarbenen Augen, welcher aus der anderen Gestalt's Schatten entsprang. Dipper wusste sofort, dass es sich dabei nur um eine unterschiedliche Art eines Dämon handeln konnte. Und dann erkannte er auch die andere Person. Es war Bill. 

Der Junge wollte zu ihm rennen, ihn umarmen und sich entschuldigen, aber vorher musste er sich die Konversation anhören.

,,Gnah, hätte ich es nicht gemacht, hätte ich meinen Pass nicht zurückbekommen und dann würde ich auch nie wieder in meine alte Gestalt zurückverwandelt werden können.“

,,Stimmt! Wie läuft's eigentlich so, Cipher?“

Bill schaute ihn finster an. ,,Falls das jetzt eine Anspielung darauf sein sollte, dass ich nicht permanent levitiere, muss ich dich enttäuschen, denn ich kann's immer noch.“

Mit einem kleinem Schwung berührten die Füße des Dämons nicht mehr den Boden.

,,Ha, nett. Aber ich meinte das auch im psychischen Sinne. Diese ganzen Gefühle und all diesen menschlichen Quatsch?“

,,Frag nicht, Kryptos, frag nicht. Es ist so anstrengend. Das ist so ein abartiges Gefühl!“ Der Blonde schüttelte sich. ,,Ich freue mich schon richtig auf meine alte Gestalt aus purer Energie ohne irgendwelche Schwächen, hahahahahahahaha!“

Der schwebende Schatten schaute ihn verwirrt an. ,,Na gut, dein wahres Ich scheint nicht gelitten zu haben.“ 

Jetzt schaute Bill kurios.

,,Ich muss los, Cipher, Seelen besetzen sich nicht von alleine!“

,,Man sieht sich, Kryptos, und denk an unsere Abmachung!“

,,So etwas würde ich doch nie vergessen.“

Beide grinsten, wobei man ihre gut ausgeprägten Eckzähne sah, und Kryptos löste sich in einem verblüffenden Senario auf.

,,Ich finde es sehr unhöflich die Gespräche von anderen und vor allem fremden Leuten zu belauschen.“ Bill drehte sich zu dem Baum, hinter dem der Junge stand. 

,,N-natürlich. Ich hatte dich eigentlich n-nur gesucht und...“

,,Da dachtest du, dass die Unterhaltung auch dich betrifft?“

,,N-nein! Ich...“ Er atmete tief ein. ,,Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich war ziemlich gemein und habe dich ungerecht behandelt. Du wolltest nur helfen, ich verstehe das, aber es ist so ungewohnt, dass du helfen willst und auch deinen Deal so einhälst wie wir es abgemacht haben. Und...“

,,Dipper?“

Der Junge zögerte. Er wusste, wenn der Dämon seinen Vornamen nannte, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.

,,Es hat sich nichts geändert.“

Die Augen des Braunhaarigen weiteten sich und als er gerade etwas sagen wollte, wurde er von seinem gegenüber gehindert.

,,Du denkst, weil ich einmal nett zu dir war, dass ich mich komplett geändert hätte. Aber du hast das Gespräch richtig mitbekommen. Ich wollte nur den Anstecker und mehr nicht. Ich verfolge weiter meine Pläne und mir ist es egal, was ihr aus dieser Information macht. Ob ihr mich aufhalten wollt oder nicht, überlegt es euch. Auf jeden Fall ändert dieses Ereignis nicht das Verhältnis zwischen uns. Du solltest wissen, dass ich dich nicht verschonen werde, wenn du im Weg stehst und du solltest das auch auf mich bezogen so sehen. Wir sind immer noch Feinde, Pinetree, vergiss das niemals.“

Beide standen nun regungslos da. Dipper war schockiert über diese Klarstellung und Bill wartete auf seine letzten Worte.

Der Junge brach die Stille: ,,Dann hab ich dir jetzt auch etwas zu sagen.“

,,Und das wäre?“ Arrogant stellte sich der Dämon vor den Jungen.

,,I-ich...ich liebe dich.“


	8. Zusammentreffen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Neues Kapitel! Ich weiß auch endlich, wie es weitergehen soll! *3*
> 
> Leider habe ich momentan wenig Zeit, mein Burzeltag steht vor der Tür, jede Menge Klausuren und Vorträge, puuuuuuh! =A=
> 
> Ich werde mir trotzdem Mühe geben! >×

Der Dämon fing an zu grinsen und für einen Moment hielt Dipper es für ein gutes Zeichen. 

,,Ihr Menschen seid so naiv!“ Bill fing lauthals an zu lachen, wobei dem Jungen die Tränen kamen.

,,Warum naiv?! Nur weil ich mich in meinen Konkurrenten verliebt habe? Oder in einen meines Geschlechtes? Oder in eine andere Rasse, die meiner viel höher steht? Warum soll das alles naiv sein!? Nur weil ich Gefühle habe? Nur weil ich etwas empfinden kann, was deines gleichen nicht kann? Für was haltet ihr euch eigentlich?! Ihr habt nicht das Recht so zu urtei-“

Bevor er seiner kompletten Wut freien Lauf lassen konnte, wurde er zu Boden gedrückt, über ihn der Dämon.

**,,Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich das nicht durchgehen lasse, wie du mit mir umgehst. Wie du schon erwähnt hattest, bin ich hier die höhergestellte Rasse und du hast die Klappe zu halten, wenn der Alpha es sagt.“ ******

,,Der Alpha? Ich glaube kaum, dass du ein guter Anführer wärst. Die Aufgabe, andere außer dich zu beschützen, würdest du doch gar nicht gebacken bekommen! Deine Gruppe w-“

**,,Schade, dass ich ein Einzelgänger bin, Dipper Pines! Da kann mir die Gruppe gestohlen bleiben!“ ******

Die Augen des Dämon färbten sich blutrot und seine Pupille glich die eines Raubtieres.

,,B-bill?“, wimmerte der Junge, als der über ihn immer näher kam.

**,,Es stimmt, dass ich nicht das Recht habe, über dich zu urteilen, aber das Gleiche gilt auch für dich! Du weißt gar nix über mich und meine Spezies, geschweige denn meine Geschichte!“ ******

Dem Blonden lief eine einzelne Träne die Wange hinunter. 

,,Bill...“, flüsterte Dipper und als er gerade diese wegwischen wollte, wurde er von dem anderen am Handgelenk gepackt und daran gehindert.

,,Warum nehmt ihr immer an, dass andere Lebewesen keine Gefühle habe?“

,,E-es tut mir l-leid.“

Der Junge sah seine zweite Chance darin, dass der Dämon sich mit dem anderen Arm abstützen musste und wanderte mit seiner zweiten Hand an Bill's Wange um seine Träne wegzuwischen. Dieser schloss seine Augen, lehnte sich mehr in die Berührung und grinste...

Nein, er lächelte sanft.

,,So weich war ich zuletzt als mich das Monster in dem Boden drückte.“

Beide entwich ein kurzes Kichern.

,,Es tut mir wirklich leid, was ich die letzten paar Tage erzählt habe.“

,,Und das vor einigen Minuten nicht?“ Der Dämon richtete sich wieder auf und bot Dipper seine Hand zum Aufstehen an.

,,Naja...“

Bevor der Junge die helfende Hand annehmen konnte, wurde diese wieder zurückgezogen und er griff ins Nichts.

,,Entschuldige, ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden.“, sagte Bill grinsend.

,,Na gut, mir tut alles leid. Alles was die letzten paar Tage, Stunden und Minuten passiert ist.“

Erneut hielt der Blonde seine Hand hin.

,,Und was ist mit den letzten paar Jahren?“

Dipper griff sofort nach der Hand, bevor sie wieder verschwinden konnte und zog sich hoch.

,,Die letzten paar Jahre?“

,,Du hast mir erst deinen Körper gegeben und dann wieder weggenommen. Das war ziemlich gemein.“

,,Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst...?“

,,Heiliger Ra, bleib mal ganz ruhig, das war ein Scherz!“ Bill fing an zu lachen.

,,Dein Humor war schon immer gewöhnungsbedürftig.“ 

,,Ihr habt einfach nur keine Ahnung von gutem Geschmack!“

Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den Beiden. Dipper schaute in Bill's Gesicht und versuchte irgendeine Emotion herauszulesen, während dieser in den Wald starrte. Der Braunhaarige machte den ersten Schritt nach vorne....

...direkt in Bill's Arme.

Dieser hatte für einen Moment die komplette Orientierung verloren und starrte zu dem Jungen herunter.

,,Du darfst mich auch zurück umarmen.“, murmelte er gegen den Oberkörper des anderen.

Der Dämon ließ langsam und vorsichtig seine Arme um ihn gleiten und als dieser das mitbekam, stärkte dieser den Griff noch etwas.

,,Aw, da ist wohl jemand kuschelbedürftig?“

,,Halt die Klappe...“

,,Weißt du“, fing Bill an. ,,es gefällt mir.“

,,Die Umarmung?“ Dipper schaute zu ihm hoch.

,,Auch, aber ich meinte die Veränderung, die wir momentan durchmachen. Vom größtem Feind zum eventuell besten Freund, huh?“

,,Welche Veränderung? Du bist immer noch derselbe Arsch wie vor Jahren.“

,,Na gut, ich habe noch keine großen Fortschritte gemacht, aber etwas habe ich mich gebessert!“

,,Naja...“

,,Was heißt da ,,naja“?“

Der Junge löste sich und lief langsam zur Mystery Shack zurück, der Dämon hinterher.

,,Hallo?! Ich rede mit dir! Was meinst du mit ,,naja“!? Dipper!“

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

,,Na? Wie geht's meiner Prinzessin?“

,,Ich bin eine Königin!“, widersprach Mabel, bevor sie von Gideon durch einen Kuss unterbrochen wurde. 

,,Natürlich, du bist die Königin aller Könige.“

Das Mädchen kicherte als er seine Arme von hinten um sie legte.

,,Was macht eigentlich dein Bruder?“

,,Uh, der hat ein bisschen Spaß mit einem alten Freund.“

,,Klingt ja sehr spannend. Bist du bereit?“

Mabel schaute noch einmal kurz in den Spiegel und zeigte dann beide Daumen hoch. ,,Los geht's!“

Gideon, der jetzt größer als Mabel oder Dipper war, reichte der Braunhaarigen seine Hand, die sie dankend annahm, und führte sie hinaus in sein Auto, welches natürlich kein anderes als ein weißer Porsche war. 

Geschmack muss man nach einer kleinen Niederlage beibehalten.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

Dipper schloß die Tür zur Mystery Shack auf, stolperte hinein und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer in den Sessel fallen.

Müde, genau das war er.

Schlaf, genau das brauchte er.

Einen unendlich nervenden Dämon, genau das hatte er. 

,,Also bis auf die 2-3 Ausrutscher war doch alles super!“ 

,,Biiiill...“, jammerte der Junge.

,,Was ist, Pinetree?“

,,Dreh 'ne Nummer herunter. Ich bin so müde.“

,,Oh, okay.“ Der Dämon setzte sich vor ihn im Schneidersitz hin und schloss sein Auge.

,,Warte.“ Dipper schaute hoch. ,,Das war's?“

,,Was meinst du?“ Ein blaugezeichnetes Auge auf der Stirn des Blonden fixierte den Jungen an.

,,Du lässt mich jetzt einfach in Ruhe? Du hast keine Lust mich weiterzunerven? Ich muss dich nicht anflehen und -beten?“

,,Du bist müde, ich lasse dich schlafen. Was willst du mehr?“

,,Das war einfacher als erwartet.“

Bill kicherte.

,,Ich wusste es, was hast du vor?“

,,Nichts! Wirklich! Aber ich muss zugeben, ich hätte dich gern noch etwas genervt, aber auch ich muss mich jetzt regenerieren.“

Beide grinsten, unabhängig voneinander und nicht zu sehen für den jeweils anderen.

,,Gute Nacht, Bill.“

,,Es ist zwar noch Nachmittag, aber schlaf gut, Pinetree.“

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

,,Willst du noch etwas bleiben?“, fragte Mabel willkommen.

,,Wenn es dir und deinem Bruder nichts ausmacht, gerne.“

,,Ach,“ Mabel schloß die Tür auf. ,,Das wird dem wohl oder übel egal sein, der wird eh schon schlafen.“

Sie gingen beide hinein und als Gideon gerade über sein Mädchen herfiel, bemerkten die beiden, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Langsam drehten sie ihre Köpfe Richtung Wohnzimmer und mussten feststellen, dass drei Augen sie fixierten.  
Dipper saß aufrecht im Sessel und war hellwach, doch Bill befand sich immer noch in seinem komatösen Zustand mit dem blauem Auge auf der Stirn, das alles mitbekam.

,,Mabel?“

,,Dipper?“

,,Gideon?“

,,Sitzt da Bill auf eurem Wohnzimmerteppich?“

Alle starrten den Dämonen an.


	9. Wer bekommt welche Schuld?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Mal ist es sehr wichtig, die Beschreibung zuerst zu lesen!
> 
> Erst einmal: Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, ich gebe mir Mühe! T^T  
> Die Kapitel werden ab sofort kürzer, aber häufiger =)
> 
> Als Zweites: In diesem Kapitel spricht Bill in einer Situation kurz eine andere Sprache, seine Muttersprache. Sie besteht aus der kyrillischen und griechischen Schrift, was in echt natürlich net der Fall ist, aber euch verdeutlichen soll, dass ihn gerade niemand versteht außer der Leser und andere Dämonen. Hier hat er zwar wiederholt, was er gesagt hat, aber ihn anderen Kapitel könnte es mal passieren, dass er es net übersetzten wird/will/kann/etc. xD
> 
> Eure Ria <3

Dipper wandte sich dem Pärchen zu. ,,Was genau wird das, wenn ich fragen dürfte?“ 

,,Das selbe könnte ich auch dich fragen, Bro bro. Was macht Bill hier?“ 

,,ωιя мαςнεи иυя ειиε кζειиε ραυξε.“

Mabel und Gideon starrten nun Dipper an.

,,Was hat er gesagt?“, hakte Gideon nach.

,,Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung.“, sagte der Braunhaarige unsicher.

Bill stöhnt und murmelte etwas, bevor das Auge auf seiner Stirn verschwand und er sein eines ,,normales“ Auge öffnete. ,,Ich wiederhole mich zwar ungern, aber ich habe gesagt, dass wir nur eine kleine Pause machen.“

,,Von was?“, fragte das Mädchen.

,,Ist doch egal! In euren Wohnzimmer sitzt ein verdammter Dämon, Mabel!“, wimmerte Gideon.

,,Achte auf deine Ausdrucksweise, Kurzer.“

,,Wenn nennst du hier ,,Kurzer“?!“

Gideon trat an den Dämon heran, welcher nun langsam aufstand. In der Tat war Gideon um einiges gewachsen, er hatte sogar die Zwillinge eingeholt, aber als Bill aufrecht vor ihm stand, musste er feststellen, dass dieser doch noch etwas größer war als er selbst.

Der Blonde fing leicht an zu knurren, doch bevor noch etwas weiteres geschehen konnte, ging Dipper dazwischen. 

,,J-jungs! Wir wollen doch keinen Streit anzetteln!“

,,Da muss ich meinem Bruder Recht geben. Vielleicht gehen wir jetzt alle erstmal in die Küche, machen uns einen Kaffee und reden über alles!“

Widerwillig ließen sich die beiden Kontrahenten in die Küche schieben. Erst einmal Platz genommen, ließ Bill ab und schaute unbeteiligte aus dem Fenster, während Dipper seiner Schwester und ihrem Freund alles erzählte. Naja, alles außer die letzten paar Zeilen ihres Zusammentreffens.

,,Und jetzt bleibt er bei uns?“, fragte das Mädchen.

,,Uh, Bill?“

Der Dämon wurde von den Jungen aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen. Ein Traumdämon, der  
tagträumt? Schon irgendwie ironisch, dachte sich Bill. 

,,Keine Sorge, ich bin in ein paar Minuten schon wieder weg!“

,,Was hast du vor?“ Gideon guckte in misstrauisch an. 

,,Ich denke, dass das dich nichts angeht.“ Der Dämon stand auf, der mittlerweile schlanke Weißhaarige ebenfalls.

,,Es geht mich etwas an, wenn du die Pines mit hineinziehst!“

,,Das tue ich aber nicht!“ Der Blonde schlug beide Hände mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch. ,,Was wollt ihr eigentlich von mir?! Ich habe Pinetree geholfen und darf jetzt gehen oder etwa nicht?!“

,,Dipper.“, sagte das Mädchen trocken.

,,Was?“, fragte der Dämon.

,,Mein Bruder heißt Dipper und nicht ,,Pinetree“.“

Er schaute verwirrt. ,,Ihr wollt mir etwas vorschreiben? Wirklich?“ Bill ging schnurstracks zur Tür und raus, der Braunhaarige hinterher.

,,Bill, bitte...“ Dipper wollte ihn am Arm greifen, doch der andere wich zurück.

,,Oh nein, ich hab keinen Bock mehr, immer pfeifst du mich zurück, selbst wenn die anderen angefangen haben! Ich habe keine Lust mehr, euer Sündenbock zu sein nur weil ich das böse, übernatürliche Wesen bin!“ 

Der Junge starrte lange in das Auge des Anderen, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte und sich dem Pärchen widmete.

,,Danke, wirklich.“, sagte er ironisch.

,,Aber Di-“

,,Nein! Ich will nichts hören!“ Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. ,,Lasst das doch einfach meine Sache sein! Ich habe mich darauf eingelassen und ich trage die Verantwortung!“

Eine Hand wuschelte durch seine Haare und leicht neben ihn beugte sich der Blonde auf seine Augenhöhe. Dipper guckte verwirrt.

,,Du bist mir schon einer, aber du solltest nicht so gemein zu deiner Schwester sein. Sie hat schon allen Grund dazu, so zu reagieren, ich bin nämlich sehr gefährlich.“ Der Dämon grinste...

...oder lächelte er?  
Dipper konnte es in diesem Moment nicht auseinanderhalten.

,,Nein,...das bist du nicht.“, flüsterte der Junge.

Bill tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört und sprach weiter: ,,Ihr habt ein sehr starkes Band zwischen euch und wegen so etwas sollte es nicht kaputt gehen.“ Er richtete sich auf, drehte sich um und lief Richtung Wald.

,,W-wo willst du hin?“, fragte Mabel. 

_,,Down in the forest_  
_We'll sing a chorus_  
_One that everybody knows.“_ , fing Bill noch an zu singen, bevor er von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde. 

_“Hands held higher ___  
_We'll be one fire_  
_Singing songs that nobody wrote.“_ , echote es durch den Wald. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text aus dem Lied Forest von twenty one pilots, das ich beim Schreiben gehört hatte ~3~
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EaeqBjsgBj4


	10. Nicht genug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch in Gravity Falls sind die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen im vollen Gange -3-  
> Ob sich Bill fängt? xD
> 
> Wer sich trotz der Beschreibung von Serah kein Bild machen konnte:  
> Guckt auf tumblr vorbei! -> http://ria-chen.tumblr.com
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Kritik is wie immer erwünscht!
> 
> Ria-Chen <3

Dipper saß am Fenster der Shack und schaute in die Ferne.  
Langsam begann sich eine weiße Decke über die Landschaft zu legen.  
Die ersten Flocken waren bereits vor einer Stunde gefallen. 

Vor einer Stunde war auch Bill verschwunden.

,,Ich hätte ihn verteidigen sollen.“, murmelte der Junge.

,,Ach, Dipper. Es ist nur Bill, der kommt wieder. Bis dahin etwas Mabel Juice?“ Seine Schwester hielt ihm ein Glas hin, doch er lehnte ab.

,,Ähm, haben wir denn noch etwas anderes? Etwas wärmeres? Und etwas, das mich vielleicht noch etwas länger leben lässt?“, lenkte Gideon ein und grinste verlegen.

,,Ich dachte, du magst mein Getränk!“, protestierte Mabel

,,Im Sommer ist es eine echte Erfrischung, aber irgendwann schlägt es einen auf den Magen mit den vielen Gummi-Dinosauriern und Glitzerstücken und die Winterzeit ist auch eher etwas für Heißgetränke wie Kaffee, Tee, Glühwein.....Apropos! In der Stadt unten ist seit Jahren wieder ein Wintermarkt, wollen wir dahin?“

,,Ohja!“, quietschte das Mädchen. ,,Was hälst du davon, Bro?!“ 

,,Nicht heute, vielleicht ein anderes Mal.“

,,Mit Bill zusammen?“

Die Zwillinge drehten sich beide zu dem Weißhaarigen.

,,Wa-?“, fing Dipper an, wurde allerdings von Gideon unterbrochen: ,,Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du ihn anschaust. Außerdem hat mir meine Prinzessin erzählt, dass du eher auf Typen stehst und auf'm College sogar einen Freund hattest.“

,,Stimmt das?“ Mabel schaute nervös zu ihrem Bruder.

Warum war sie nervös? Hatte sie etwa Angst, dass ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut sich in so einen Psychopaten verliebt hatte?

,,Was wenn?“ Er starrte emotionslos zurück.

,,Dann bleibt mir wohl nix anderes übrig...“

Was hatte sie vor?

,,...als dir zu helfen Bill zu finden!“

,,Was?!“, riefen beide Jungen im Chor.

,,Jap! Los geht's! Zieht euch warm an, es ist echt kalt draußen!“, rief das Mädchen, bevor es im Flur verschwand und sich begann umzuziehen.

Zuerst Dipper und danach Gideon folgten ihr, zogen sich an und machten sich gemeinsam auf die Suche.

ΔΦΔΦΔΦΔ

,,Wo bleibt sie denn?!“, schimpfte der Blonde, während er im Schnee Laufkreise fabrizierte.  
,,Das ist einfach typisch Frau! Meckern, dass man pünktlich sein soll und dann kommen sie selbst zu spät.“, grummelte er verärgert.

,,Laut der offiziellen Atomuhr hätte ich noch 3,23 Sekunden gehabt.“

Eine junge Dame mit dunkelrosanen Haaren stand vor ihm.

Bill beachtete ihre Anmerkung nicht.  
,,Brrr, ist dir nicht kalt?!“

Tatsächlich schien es ihr nicht viel auszumachen mit etwas längeren Kniestrümpfen im Winter herumzulaufen.  
,,Nicht wirklich, was willst du?“

,,Du weißt genau, was ich will, Decipher.“

,,Natürlich weiß ich das, aber du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du es jetzt schon bekommst? Du-“

,,Warum?!“, unterbrach er sie. ,,Ich habe jemanden geholfen, irgendwelche Gefühlsschwankungen gehabt und hatte auch das Vergnügen, ein Mensch zu sein. Was willst du noch?!“

Während Bill's Ansprache richtete die Dame ihre schwarze Krawatte, welche um den Kragen ihrer roten Weste gebunden war. Die Weste trug sie über einem langärmeligen schwarzen Mantel, welche nach unten weiter auseinanderging und sein rotes Inneres zeigte. Dazu trug sie wirklich nur dunkelrote Strümpfe, die etwas weiter über die Knie gingen und schwarze Pumps. Ihre Haare verdeckten das von ihr ausgesehen linke Auge und Bill wusste auch warum.

,,Ich sage dir das ungern, Cipher, aber das war mangelhaft, selbst für dich.“

In dem Dämon kochte es. Man sah an einer Mimik, dass er kurz davor war, sie umzubringen. Das würde doch eh niemanden stören. Sie hat keine Angehörigen, die sie suchen könnten und die Monster in diesem Wald würden die Beweise verschwinden lassen. 

,,Denk nicht daran.“ Sie legte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und hielt ihren Kopf leicht schräg.

,,Okay, was muss ich tun?!“, fragte der Blonde genervt.

,,Dir selbst an die eigene Nase fassen.“

,,Wa-“

,,Biiiiillll“, fuhr eine Stimme durch den Wald.

,,Dipper?“, murmelte er überrascht. Er dreht sich wieder zurück zu der Dame, doch sie war verschwunden.

,,Verdammt nochmal, Serah!“

,,Genieße die Feiertage!“, hörte man ihre Stimme noch durch den Wald wandern.

,,Mit wem redest du?“, fragte Mabel.

Der Dämon dreht sich panisch um. ,,Mit mir selbst?!“

,,Aha.“, fügte ihr Freund hinzu.

,,Bill?“ Es war mehr eine Feststellung oder eine Art Aufforderung für Aufmerksamkeit als eine Frage.  
,,Ich muss mit dir reden, gleich, jetzt, sofort.“, sagte der Braunhaarige.

,,Okay, kein Problem. Aber können wir irgendwo hingehen, wo es wärmer ist?“

,,Also zurück zur Shack!“, rief das Mädchen.

,,Wieder zurück?!“, jammerte der Weißhaarige.


	11. Auf einem neuen Weg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leeeeetztes Kapitel! ×3×  
> Viel Spaß! =D
> 
> Eure Ria <3

Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zur Shack, trennt sich aber auf als sie diese betraten: Mabel und Gideon verschwanden in Mabel's Zimmer, während Bill und Dipper sich in der Küche festsetzten.

,,Also...“, begann der Junge und bot dem Blonden einen Stuhl und einen Kaffee an, welches er dankend entgegennahm.

,,Was möchtest du wissen, Pinetree?“

,,Ich möchte mit dir darüber reden, was geschah.“

,,Über was genau?“ Der Dämon legte seinen Kopf schräg.

,,Über alles.“

Kurzzeitig herrschte Stille, bevor der Junge erneut seine Stimme erhob:  
,,Zuerst möchte ich mich für deine Hilfe aus tiefstem Herzen bedanken. Du hast mir geholfen, als es mir wirklich schlecht ging und meinen Alptraum beendet.“

Der Braunhaarige setzte sich mit einer Tasse gegenüber an den Tisch.

,,Und es t-tut mir leid, d-dass ich alles an dich ausgelassen habe und...“

Seine Sicht verschwamm langsam.

,,E-es tut mir l-leid...“, flüsterte der Junge und schloss die Augen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Wange legte. Er legte vorsichtig seinen Kopf in die Berührung.

,,Hey, ganz ruhig.“, beruhigte ihn Bill. ,,Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich auch ziemlich.....bescheuert benommen habe.“

Der Junge öffnete wieder seine Augen und da war es. Das Lächeln. Das sanfte Lächeln, das sein Herz schneller schlugen ließ.

,,Bill, ich-“

,,Ich weiß, Dipper Pines, ich liebe dich auch.“

Wäre Dipper nicht schon sprachlos und überwältigt von den Wörten des Dämones gewesen, wäre er es spätestens dann, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Bill war nach vorne gelehnt und hatte den Jungen zu sich gezogen, eine Hand weiterhin auf seiner Wange. Beide schloßen die Augen und auch der Braunhaariger legte nun seine Hand an das Gesicht des Anderen.

Leider war es nicht von langer Dauer, denn ein hyperaktives junges Mädchen hüpfte in den Raum.

,,Hey, können wir endlich los-“ Sie beendete ihren Satz schlagartig und starrte die beiden Jungs an, welche sich schnell wieder zurück in ihre Stühle lehnten.

,,Wow.“, war das Einzige, was sie noch herausbrachte. Der Dämon grinste breit, während der Junge rot anlief.

,,Yes! Wir können los zum Wintermarkt!“, unterbrach der Blonde die Stille, stand auf und zauberte sich einen Mantel herbei.

Dipper bewegte sich nur langsam voran, da er immer noch etwas paralysiert war. Als sich alle fertig gemacht hatten, verließen sie das Haus und machten sich auf den Weg zur Stadt.

Mabel und Gideon liefen eingehakt voran, während die anderen Beiden hinter ihnen folgten. Der Dämon merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt, denn der Braunhaarige schaute beim Laufen die ganze Zeit zum Boden.

Ihm kam eine Idee und er griff nach seiner Hand. Als Dipper mit weiten Augen zu ihm hinauf starrte, lächelte er nur.

,,Was wird das?“, hakte er nach.

,,Ich dachte, wir sind jetzt zusammen und da hält man doch Händchen? Oder sind wir es etwa nicht?“ Bill tat so, als würde er darüber nachdenken, während die Augen des Junges aufleuchteten.

,,N-nein, das i-ist schon korrekt m-mit d-dem Händchen halten.“, stotterte er heraus.

,,Und das mit der Beziehung?“ Der Blonde schaute fragend zu ihm herunter.

,,Das wäre auch g-ganz toll.“, flüsterte er fast.

,,Ich habe nix anderes erwartet!“, sagte Bill, rannte los und zog Dipper mit sich. Sie holten die anderen Beiden auf und liefen neben ihnen.

,,Seid ihr jetzt...?“, fragte Gideon.

Die einzige Antwort, die er bekam, war das Grinsen des Dämones und das Erröten von dem Jungen.

Und somit hatte das Pärchen ab jetzt Konkurrenten .

 

_They say we're crazy ___

_It's who we are ___  
_Doesn't matter if we've gone too far ___  
_Doesn't matter if it's all okay ___  
_Doesn't matter if it's not our day ___

_Because it's who we are ___  
_Doesn't matter if we've gone too far ___  
_Doesn't matter if it's all okay ___  
_Doesn't matter if it's not our day! ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Text aus dem Lied Who We Are von den Imagine Dragons)
> 
> Da war's.......
> 
>  
> 
> .......noch lange net! xD  
> Ich habe mir schon ganz viele kleine One Shots, die auf diese Geschichte basieren, überlegt und außerdem müssen wir ja auch noch herausfinden, was genau für eine Rolle meine OCs spielen und was generell mit Bill passiert ist =3=  
> Das alles erfahren wir in meiner zweiten Geschichte, die eventuell etwas weniger Kapitel haben, aber umso spannender wird, weil nun auch die restlichen Charakter in's Spiel kommen!  
> Sobald ich sie begonnen habe, werde ich's hier verlinken und bis dahin, haltet Ausschau nach mir! =D
> 
> Eure Ria, die allen dankt, die sie bis hierhin begleitet haben und alle liebt, die Kommentare und Kudos daließen <3


End file.
